


Dana In Wonderland

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Dana was called back to Wonderland to finally defeat the jabberwocky and the queen of hearts once and for all Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Dana In Wonderland

“Donnie?,”White queen, Bluu asked.  
“Yes my queen?,”he replied  
“I need you to bring Dana back to wonderland again and bring to my castle.”  
Don nods and bowed then checked his watch before leaving. 

Raph stood side by side the throne of the cruel queen of hearts and sister to white queen. He wasn't amused at his job as he crossed his arms and stared blankly, but he expects that the red queen’s kingdom will fall and he will never have to see anymore heads rolling off of victims shoulders. 

Dana was summoned by Donnie to go back to Wonderland. She went to the White Queen.  
“Yes White Queen? Why'd you summon me back here?”

Leo the Mad Hatter was in the White Queen’s castle and stood by her side. He was a consort to the White Queen and her lover. He stared at Dana as she arrived.

“The queen of hearts,”Bluu started,”Will destroy my kingdom unless I send you to fight her jabberwocky but of course I’d never put you in harms way but we need to find a way to get rid of her horrid creature before it destroys my kingdom or the rest of wonderland.”

Raph held the key to the beast’s cage. The Queen of hearts only rely on him to protect it with his life or beheaded himself.

Dana sighed and nodded as she bowed to her.  
“I'll gladly do it!”

Leo smiled as he turned his head to his Queen and rubbed her hand kissing it.

A smiled appeared on her worried face.  
“Very well, I'll give you something that'll protect you in case you face trouble with my sister or the jabberwocky.”  
She gets up and walks to a case of fancy china and picked out a silver pot from it. She hands it to Dana. Before the girl question the queen, it glowed and attached to her as a sword and armor.

“Hello Raph,”Mikey the mischievous chester cat said appearing out of the thin air.  
“What do you want?,”he frowns.  
“Oh, nothing….I just heard that Dana has return to destroy the jabberwocky.”  
Raph’s eyes lit up.  
“But knowing you who have the key, I'm sure you won't let that happen.”

Dana got on a horse and rode to the Queen of hearts’s castle. She was nervous and afraid at the same time. What if she couldn't do it?

“Don't worry my queen I'm sure Dana will succeed in killing the jabberwocky,” Leo said to her.

Bluu nods.  
“If anyone were to give me peace of mind besides Dana, it'll be you!”  
She leans her head on his neck and accepted his embrace from behind. 

Don appeared clutching on her shoulder as a chibi green rabbit.  
“I have faith in you Dana!,”he said.

Dana arrived at the queen of hearts’s castle and went to where the jabberwocky was.

Leo nuzzled her neck as his arms wrapped around her waist.

“Mad hatter!,” she chuckled. 

Raph was already lurking in the shadows. He expected her arrival and was about to attack the intruder.

Dana got off the horse and walked up to the entrance of the jabberwocky.

Leo picked her up taking her to her bedchambers.

Raph appeared but then he stopped and gazed at the beautiful being. 

The white queen gasped and blushed at his actions. 

Dana tried to open the door to no use.

Leo laid her down gently and carefully on her bed crawling on top of her.

“Have you gone Mad again?,”Bluu said giggling nervously,”A queen has so much to do and--!”

Instead of drawing his sword to where the girl's heart is, he grabs then drag her into his chambers. Her lips were sealed to prevent action.

“Mmm!” Dana said but it was muffled.

Leo smashed his lips to hers in a bruising hot kiss.

All her thoughts and worry vanished the moment she kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He enters a large red room and locks the door before throwing her in a king size bed.

Dana undid the thing on her mouth and cried.  
“Please knave stop!”

Leo deepened the kiss parting her mouth with his tongue.

Bluu moaned and her deep teal eyes misted with lust.

He towers over her and pressed a dagger on her throat. “Silence,”he said venomously,”As my prisoner you'll do as I say or off with your head!”

Dana sobbed and nodded.

Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth sucking on hers French kissing her.

“Good Girl,”he smirked and stole a kiss.

She whimpered at his talent tongue dancing with hers.

Dana whimpered into the kiss.

Leo wrestled with her tongue exploring her wet cavern.

Bluu decided to wander her tongue around his mouth as well, moaning and humming between their hungry kiss.

“I like you, already.”  
He kissed Dana some more this time at her forehead,cheeks and jawline while moving the knife away from her neck.

Dana silently cried as she moaned and squeaked.

Leo came out on top separating from her lips a trail of saliva connected as he panted and gazed at her with lustful eyes.

Bluu panted and could barely keep a steady gaze.  
“I love you...so much,”she whispered.

“Ssh, my little rose,”he answered deeply, “You're going to enjoy what I have for you.”

“B-but I must kill the jabberwocky! Don't you wanna be free of the queen of hearts?”

Leo smiled at her and stroked her cheek.  
“I'm madly in love with you as well my sweet lamb.”

He was silent at first, frozen from anything else he plans to do with her next. It was a matter of seconds before answered, “Of course I do, we all do, but there's no way to escape the Evil queen’s wrath.”

She return a smile and rested on his palm.

“Yes there is! I gotta kill the jabberwocky then everyone will be freed from her!” Dana said getting up grabbing her sword.

Leo then moved his lips down to her neck sucking on her skin making love bites. 

“Oh, Leo,”she sighed.

“Don't!”  
He grabs her wrist pulls her back into the bed.  
“It's too dangerous now. Guards are patrolling everywhere.”

Dana sighed looking up into his masked eyes.  
“I've always loved you knave,” she said blushing looking away from him.

Leo smirked against her skin traveling down lower nipping and nibbling her shoulders.

Raph was stun for a split second.  
“I think I remember you now,”he said and ran his fingers through her hair. 

She moaned again and rubbed at his shoulders.

Dana began biting and sucked on his neck leaving hickeys.

Leo churred as he removed her gown and took a nipple into his mouth sucking on it rubbing the other.

“Aah!,”she cried hugging him close to her chest.

The Knave began to growl low and deadly.  
“Oh, yeah,”he said,”I remember you from the Royal games and pissed off the red queen.”  
He chuckles then lightly pushes her down.

Dana gasped looking up at him stroking his cheeks.

Leo swirled his tongue around the areola then switched.

Chills remain over the first bud. She trembled with delight and moan some more 

He kissed at her palms and planted more below her ear and neck.

Dana started to moan softly.

Leo abandoned that nipple journeying south and pressed his fingers against her clit.

She hissed at his teasing, moaning his name more.

His hands roam for her body's soft skin from the fabric. Once he managed to rub her skin, the clothes fell off.

Dana was now naked. She blushed trying to cover herself.

Leo sucked on her clit rubbing her folds and pressing his fingers into her.

He grunts and moved her arms away and latched his mouth on her breast.

Bluu gripped at her pillows behind her and curled her toes.

Dana mewled arching her back.

Leo sucked on her inner walls delving his tongue deep into her.

“O-Oh fu--!!,”she cried. Soon she couldn't bare it but milk into his mouth. 

He sucked, licked and bit at it until it turn sore and aroused.

“Ahh knave!” Dana whimpered holding his head closer to her chest.

Leo greedily swallowed it all down his throat and he took his fingers out slamming his dick into her.

“Mad hatter! Aah!,”Bluu cried. Her virgin walls broke down and she clutched onto him as the pain struck her like a sharp knife. 

He smirks and sucked the other even harder. 

Dana groaned arching her back.

Leo whispered sweet words into her ears stroking her cheeks as he stopped still inside her.

The white queen let out a small noises but his voice soothe like a drug. In no time, she calmed herself and began to move her hips beneath him as encouragement for him to continue. 

He could taste her sweet milk as he teased at her defenseless tit. Raph let's go and made more bruises down her stomach. 

Dana grunted and her cheeks flushed.

Leo knew that was the ok to move so he started rhythmic thrusting at a slow pace.

Bluu bites her lips but she waited as the pain slowly faded.

His lips traveled further down south. Once his tongue reached her virginity, the intoxicating smell and taste appeared. 

“Oh Raph!” Dana said moaning her body shivering in delight.

Leo grinded against her hips slapping his against hers as he increased his pace.

Pleasure washed over her like a wave so fast it startled her. Bluu's breathe shook as she moaned his name again and kissed his neck and shoulders. 

“Damn you taste so good,”he muttered and stroke her moist folds with his tongue. 

Dana mewled slightly and gripped his bedsheets.

Leo bucked into her as he started to churr and growl.

Then he stuck his tongue into her opening, thrusting and stroking her walls in a slow tormenting pace.

Her moans grew louder arching her back.

Dana screamed his name as pleasure surfaced and desire washed over her turning her on even more.

Leo rammed and went deeper harder and faster into her grunting as he did so.

She scraped at his hips and shell as she was driven into more madness than the mad hatter himself, cursing and screaming his name.

As her walls began to crush him, Raph took his tongue out quickly enough to replace it with his eager length. 

Dana screamed in pain as tears poured down her cheeks.

Leo reached her g spot hitting it with precise accuracy grunting.

“Ssh, ssh,”he said softly in her ear. He kissed at her wet cheeks and neck to soothe while remaining still in her womb.

Bluu couldn't bare it any longer gave it her all as she released her high.

Dana soon moaned in pleasure arching her back.

Leo released inside her filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.

After a white light cometed through her eyes they closed as she breathed heavily.

He wasn't sure whether she was ready or not but tested her by moving in a slow pace as he could. 

“Ahh god Raph! Keep going!” Dana moaned encouraging him.

Leo laid down next to her pulling her close to him and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

Bluu turned to face and kissed at him tiredly before falling asleep.

He smirks and gladly obeyed her wishes as he penetrated her harder.

Dana mewled scratching his shoulders.

He growled as it triggered to thrust faster, cursing at her tightness.

Dana gripped his shoulders whimpering softly arching her back.

He pushed thighs back and kept thrusting her then reached her g spot. 

Dana groaned as she reached her peak orgasming all over him.

It took several strong pushes before Raph finally climaxed. He pressed his forehead against her and rolled his high with heavy breathing. 

Dana moaned slightly then panted.

He pulled himself out and on his back, mouth gaping for air. 

Dana nuzzled his neck snuggling against him.  
“I love you Raph.”

“Love you too ,my lady, Dana,”he grinned. He kissed her forehead and turned on his side to hug her before sleeping. 

Dana fell asleep as well safely secured in his arms.

The knave never let go. He was in deep peaceful that he never had before. But of course it was all too good to true until the next day  
During sunrise, the morning wasn't so peaceful as the sound of trumpets alert the entire castle.

Meanwhile in white castle, Bluu remain asleep in her lover's arms. Even the sunlight already reached inside the pearl white room and touched her face, the queen refuse to let go of this comfort. 

Dana woke up to the sound of trumpets. Startled she got dressed and got her sword.

Leo woke up nuzzling his lover’s neck softly.

Raph was already awake.  
“They’re preparing for war. They'll want me to unleash the jabberwocky soon!”

Bluu stirred in her sleep and hummed softly.

“No! I can’t let that happen! What am I gonna do?! I need to go back to the white queen’s castle!” Dana said panicking as she cried. She was about to get her horse.

Leo whispered softly in her ear, “time to get up my love.”

“No! My lady please calm down!,”he said grabbing her shoulders  
“We need to destroy the jabberwocky before it Red queen lets it out.”

Bluu chuckled softly and playfully batted him away. 

Dana looked up at him and nodded.

Leo rubbed her hips then her legs sensually up and down.

Her reaction became small whimpers and sighs.  
Finally she gave up then stood on her elbows gazing at Leo and smiled,”Good Morning. “

He threw on his armor then took Dana’s hand and snuck through the dark halls.

Dana went with him.

Leo smiled at her said morning my love and got dressed.

Bluu stretched her arms and yawned then got to find something to cover her bare body.

After crouching away from sight of a couple of red card guards, they managed to run to down past the dungeon and further deep into a darker hall. 

Dana walked down the darker hall and went to the entrance of the jabberwocky. She gulped. She was nervous and scared.

Leo waited for her outside.

The knave brought the key into the lock, twisted it and let the gate creak loose. Suddenly the gates turned red as flames appeared and broke them down.  
“I smell the wretched stench of the warrior who is here to destroy me…”  
The voice of the beast was just terrifying as expected. Raph prepared his blade and stepped in front of Dana to protect her.

“Has Dana return yet?,”The white Queen asked as she stepped out, patting a few wrinkles out of her robes.

“No Raph! Step aside! This is my fight that I must win!” Dana said as she charged at the jabberwocky.

“No my queen she has not yet,” Leo said to her.

The monstrosity of darkness roared and raised his giant claws to crash down at her.

“I thought she would return soon. I'm worried my love.”  
Bluu frowned at the thought for whatever happened to her beloved friend.

Dana blocked the attack and climbed up some stone steps behind the creature got on his neck and sliced his head clean off his body.

“I know sweetheart. I’m sure she’ll return soon,” Leo said reassuring her.

The white queen nods and smiles again, holding his hand the same way she holds on to hope.

Raph blink with shear shock as the large head rolled to his toes.

Dana looked on in victory and in triumph.

Leo squeezed her hand tightly in his.

“I can't believe it...but...you killed!,”he said.

Bluu kissed him then walked with him to the balcony. 

Dana smiled at him and nodded.

Leo looked on at the beautiful scenery.

Raph climbed up to dance on top of the dead monster with joy and Dana in his arms. 

Bluu rested her head on his shoulder and watched as well.  
“Hatter, last night was…,”she started.

Suddenly someone broke through her armor and ran a sword right through her. She looked behind her to see the red queen. She coughed up blood as blood started soaking her body.

Leo stroked her cheek gazing deeply into her eyes.  
“So amazingly beautiful,” he cooed to her.

“NOOO! My lady!!,”Raph cried.

“Oh, Hatter,”Bluu smiled softly.

The sword was out of her and Dana saw blackness and she smiled up at Raph coughing up more blood.  
“I……..love……..you……….Raph.”

Leo kissed her lips with passion love and desire for her.

“I-I love you too, my darling,”he said shakily, “I destroy the queen!”

She kissed back with the same warmth as the mad Hatter’s but then a strange feeling weigh down her heart and she stopped.

Dana didn’t die. Instead she fainted.

Leo looked at her.  
“What’s wrong my queen?”

Raph carries somewhere else in the castle and tied up her wound to stop the bleeding. Then he ran off charging to the Red Queen's throne.

“Something...Something happened to Dana,” she answered.  
She turned and grabbed handfuls of her dress before rushing down the stairs.  
“I should never have let her go on her own!!”

Dana was slowly fading in and out of consciousness as she felt her life slipping away.

Leo followed after her.  
“Let me come with you my queen.”

The white queen demanded two steeds and her armor and sword which were granted without a minute of questions. She climbed on her white horse and raced out of her kingdom as fast as she could.

The Red queen glared at her trusted knight and spat him of how he betrayed her and killed her monster.  
“I'm no longer one of your common slaves, Witch! I will kill you for what you've done to my lady!!”

Dana breathed unevenly as she screamed in pain.

Leo got on his horse and followed after her as fast as he could.

The white queen and the Hatter arrived to the red heart kingdom and fought through a stampede of the Red queen’s knights side by side until they reach the gates to the palace.

The red queen fought back at the knave with rage but Raph's anger matched well with hers.

Dana clutched her front in pain and cried.

Leo fought all the guards as well and went through the gates of the palace.

Bluu ran into the palace calling for Dana.

Raph knocked her sword away and took this chance to dart his into her chest.

“Raph,” Dana rasped weakly.

Leo followed after his queen and searched as well for Dana.

Just as the Red queen fell dead at the steps of her throne, Raph heard the white queen crying for Dana’s name. He remembered he left Dana in a room and hurried to check if she's alright. 

Bluu spotted the knave running and chased after him.

Dana grunted in pain as the bleeding stopped.

Leo followed after them and the knave lead them to Dana.

“It's alright now, Dana, “he said calmingly.

“What are you doing with Dana, “Bluu said about to draw a blade to Raph’s neck.

“It's ok Bluu……..he's my lover…….he's good now,” Dana said.

Leo just watched behind Bluu but still didn't trust Raph at all.

Her sword froze.  
“He is the red queen's most noble man! I never trusted him!!”

Raph frowned but kept still.

Dana fell unconscious.

Leo gasped in shock and told the queen they had to help her.

Bluu nods then glanced at the knave.  
“You may come along with us and help Dana but if you try I will not hesitate to draw a blade into your throat.”

Raph nods and quickly carry her outside the palace and took a horse.

Dana was still out.

Leo followed behind after his Queen and got on his horse.

Bluu climbed onto hers and she lead them both to the castle.

Raph held onto Dana who lie unconscious on his lap as they gallop.

Dana nuzzled Raph in her sleep.

Leo followed after them at a steady pace.

“Hang on Dana,”Raph said.

Bluu hurried to the gates and called for her doctors. They took Dana from Raph and carried her to the doctor's office.

Dana was out cold.

Leo went to his Queen and reassured her that Dana would be alright.

Raph followed the doctors as they set her on a table. They tried to escort to the hall and wait but he refused. Eventually they gave up and clean the wounds as quickly as they can.

Bluu nods and just hugged him.

Dana soon woke up wincing and screaming in pain.

Leo hugged her tightly to him rubbing her back kissing the top of her head.

Bluu needed this comfort. Her body and mind was almost at ease again.

Raph held her hand and rubbed her forehead. He kept talking to her and calmed her down as the doctors were almost complete.

Dana relaxed as her screams of pain died down.

Leo kissed her neck and her face. He went to see how they were doing.

Raph smiled at her peaceful face and kissed at her forehead.

Bluu walked with him and noticed how gentle Raph was.

Dana smiled up at him and stroked his cheek.

Leo smiled glad to see that Dana was awake and alive.

The jabberwocky has been killed, her sister the Red queen has been defeated and her beloved friend manage to survive afterwards. Bluu was fully relieved again. Her smile remain spreading on her glowing face.

Raph kissed at Dana.

Dana giggled and rubbed his shoulder and kissed him back.

Leo went back to his queen’s side and brought her away from her so that way they could have some alone time together.

The white queen agreed and held his arm, walking down the hall with him.

The doctors moved her to a bed before leaving as well. The knave was pleased to alone with her and kissed and nuzzled at the small hand that fit into his large one.

Dana smiled and blushed as she kissed his cheek.  
“I'm sorry Raph but until I heal no sex.”

Leo walked down the hall with her and kissed and nuzzled her neck.

“I know, “he said,”Beside I'm glad that the white queen accepts me now.”

Bluu gasped and chuckled quietly.

Dana nodded and kissed him.  
“You know Raph maybe you can actually. I want you.”

Leo picked her up bringing her to her chambers and laid her down on her bed.

Bluu squeaked but brought his face into hers for a kiss.

“You sure?,” Raph asked.

Dana nodded blushing.

Leo churred into the kiss deepening it stroking her cheeks.

She raised her knees up tucking him securely as their lips locked in every angle. 

He smirks and climbed over her without hesitation he made sure not to hurt her by taking his time massaging and kissing at her body.

Dana moaned softly.

Leo kissed her roughly slipping his tongue into her mouth.

He started with her lips first they way he always cherish them. Then her cheeks, jawline, her neck and shoulders. 

She reacted with another moan.

Dana whimpered as desire washed over her.

Leo hungrily kissed her exploring her wet cavern.

As he kiss and nibbled for her sweet spots, he gave her breasts some attention and knead at it while grinding on her, slowly but gently.

“Ooh Hatter,”Bluu moaned softly.

Dana groaned arching her back begging for more.

Leo sucked on her tongue french kissing her.

The white queen's hands roamed around his body, massaging every tone muscle as she kissed back.

He gladly obeyed her wishes and sucked at one of her breasts. 

Dana grunted and moaned.

Leo and tore away from her lips kissing and sucking on her neck.

She whimpered then drew circles around his back begging him not to stop.

He sucked at the other and left the recent one swollen.

Dana moaned slightly getting turned on.

Leo chirped and nipped hickeys on her shoulders.

“Haah...Ooh, Mmm!,”Bluu cried. 

Soon Raph moved his mouth down her stomach and met her entrance all over again. 

“God Raph fuck!” Dana said screaming and mewling.

Leo sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola and pinched the other one.

She gasped and moan again holding his head.

As he massaged her thighs, he ran his tongue up her folds and over her clitoris, several times in slow strokes before plunging his wet muscle into her.

Dana whimpered again but louder as she arched her back.

Leo abandoned that nipple and sucked on the other.

Her back arched as she sigh and moan. 

He pushed his tongue deeper, tasting her soft pink walls. 

Dana groaned and gripped the sheets.

Leo sucked on her stomach nipping hickeys on it.

He hummed softly against her womanhood, creating vibration that would drive her mad.

“Hatter pl-...please!”

Dana shouted his name in pleasure.

Leo smirked sucking on her clit rubbing her folds.

Her toes curled. Bluu rolled her head into the pillows moaning loudly. 

Just as she was about to squeeze at his tongue he pulls it out then climbed over her and enter her. 

Dana elicited a moan as she arched her back.

Leo delved his tongue deep into her pussy stroking and rubbing it along her walls.

“H-Hatter...Aah! Hatter!!,”she called. Bluu gripped at the sheets trying not to lose it just yet.

His hips moved viciously for friction. 

“Oh Raph yes! Yes!” Dana moaned out.

Leo then took his tongue out and easily slipped inside her grunting.

Bluu shudder a sigh and clutched at him moaning his name.

The bed whine as he ram into her. 

Dana moaned his name begging him for more.

Leo went deeper harder and faster into her grunting.

“I'm so close,”he grunts as he thrusted faster.

The white queen nearly screamed clawing at his shell and shoulders for more.

Dana reached her high orgasm.

Leo grinded against her his hips slapping against her pelvis.

“H-Hatter!! Ugh!,”she cried.

Raph released his high, groaning as he rolled his load into her.

Dana whimpered panting.

Leo hit her g spot repeatedly.

His eyes were closed and his mouth gaped slightly for air. Satisfaction remain on his face and his arm lie across Dana.

Bluu panted madly as her end crept near.

“Y-you’re still inside me Raph!” Dana said cutely.

Leo came heavily into her spilling his seed into her.

He chuckles and pulled himself out but kept her in his arms.

She came afterwards. Her breath grew shaky again as relief washed over her sweated body.

Dana nuzzled his neck cuddling against him falling asleep.

Leo pulled out of her panting heavily laying next to her pulling her into his arms.

Bluu whimpered then nuzzled at his neck for comfort after her breath grew steady again. 

“Love you, my heart,”he sighed,” I don't want to lose you again.”  
Raph hugged her more and nuzzled at her cheek and neck.

Leo chirped then closed his eyes falling asleep in her arms.

The next morning Dana woke up to the sound of birds chirping out the window.

Leo woke up and nuzzled his queen’s neck whispering morning into her ear.

She purred and a smile blossomed on her sleeping face for a while.

Her lover the knave remain sleeping peacefully with his arms hooked on her hips.

Dana nuzzled his neck again kissing it.

Leo began rubbing her hips and he bit her ear softly.

Bluu hummed softly in her sleep and squirm a little. 

He shifted then an eye slowly open halfway for her.

Dana looked at him and smiled.

Leo got up and went to take a bath with or without her.

“Morning darling, “he grinned. 

She realized the bed was vacant now and she woke up but not in alert once she figured out that the Hatter was taking a bath and Bluu wanted to join him.

Dana blushed at that endearment.  
“Morning my knave,” she whispered into his ear.

Leo turned on the water adding some soap to make a bubble bath as he got in.

The white queen did not hesitate to peek through the half open door. The sheets that was supposed to cover her body barely did its job.  
“May I join you?, “she asked innocently.

He chuckles and turned his head to steal a quick kiss. 

Dana kissed him back and deepened it.

“Sure sweetheart hop right in,” Leo said smirking at her as he began to soak in the bath.

The white queen lets go of the sheets and quickly settle into the warm water.

Raph kissed back until a servant of the queen knocked at the door.

Dana separated from his lips and said come in.

Leo wrapped his arms around her pulling her back into his plastron.

Bluu grinned and rested on his chest.

Raph sighed.  
“Good morning, Lady Dana,”the cheery servant answered walking in,”I see you're getting better, would you like any breakfast?”

Dana nodded and put on clothes.

Leo rubbed circles into her sides as he began nipping her ear.

She shivered then let out a moan.

The knave did the same as the servant ushered more with a crate full various of food.

Dana’s mouth drooled as her stomach growled.

Leo sucked on her earlobe gently rubbing her stomach.

“Hatter…,”she whined.

Raph laughed at her goofy response but waited as the servants placed to a tray for each then bowed before leaving.

Dana chowed it down and then ate slowly.

Leo turned her around to kiss her deeply and passionately.

Bluu squeaked but was eager to kiss back.

He took his time savoring everything. So far half the meal tasted better than the cooking from his recent castle. 

Dana continued to eat looking at her lover.

Leo began washing her body scrubbing and stroking everywhere he could reach.

Bluu moaned again.

He finished his last plate then looked back at her.

Dana soon finished eating.

Leo traveled down her neck nipping and sucking the skin.

She rubbed at the back of his scalp and sighed. Bluu didn't realize the more she welcome this bliss the more she and Leo would sink into the water. The Hatter was already setting a little weight on her as he pressed his body against Bluu.

He took what's left on her chin and lips with a few kisses and licked his lips. 

Dana blushed and squeaked.

Leo began rubbing and groping her boobs as he made his way down to her shoulders.

“Mmm,”she said.  
The warmth and comfort of the waters and kisses made her melt all over again. 

He took her empty try and placed it by the door with the rest of his then walked back to bed.  
“So, is there anything else you want for today?,”he cooed.

“Yes there is. I want you for dessert.”

Leo then massaged and stroked her clit.


End file.
